1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weapons in general and specifically to weapons used in defense against attack by fish.
2. Prior Art
Defense against attack by sharks has been a problem for as long as man has shared the ocean with the shark. The advent of World War II saw an increase in the research conducted by the armed forces in order to find a defense against sharks. Soldiers, sailors, and airmen who found themselves in the ocean due to an accident needed protection against an attack by a shark. Shark repellent, a chemical substance, had been used as protection against the shark. The efficiency of shark repellent has been in question and other methods of defense have been developed. One of the other methods of defense against sharks is an electric probe which will deliver a shock to the shark. The probe is held by the diver and is under his control. Firearms are another method of defense and are partical above water but not under water. The novelty of the present invention resides in the fact that a shark's buoyancy is, affected when a gas is injected into its body causing the shark to rise in the water. The shark then experiences difficulty in swiming and is no longer interested in the swimmer. The invention also is directed toward producing as small a wound with as little bleeding as possible. Any blood in the water, including the shark's own blood, will further excite the shark.